


Sick Days

by vanessa857



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanessa857/pseuds/vanessa857
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tino got sick, but hopefully a certain Swedish man could help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Days

Tino coughed and rolled over in the large bed, wiping sweat off his forehead. He was sick, but he had convinced Berwald that he was fine and would make it to work. Well, both those statements were lies. It was around noon, and he only got out of bed to use the bathroom or get something to drink. Tino finally sat up and sighed, bored out of his mind. He thought for a second before slowly getting out of the bed. He walked down the hallway, his hand guiding him with every step he took just so he wouldn't fall over with dizziness. Going into the kitchen, he sat down in a chair and made himself comfortable. There was still some cold soup from earlier sitting in a bowl in front of him, clearly untouched. He moved the bowl farther onto the table, resting his head in his arms. He sighed and closed his eyes, beginning to take an unintentional nap.

Closer towards dinner time, Berwald walked into the house and slipped off his boots and coat. The house seemed...odd. The first reason why was because Tino hadn't come to greet him. It was usually a daily thing. 'Maybe he had to stay at work..' Berwald thought to himself, keeping his face the same. He walked into the kitchen and looked at the Finnish man who looked to be dead. He poked him lightly and Tino jumped up, holding a hand to his chest. "Ber!" He exclaimed happily once the fright was gone, hugging the other and shutting his eyes. The speed of this made him sick, and his head was spinning. Tino hugged the tall man tightly and rested his head on his chest. Berwald stroked the soft blonde hair of the Finnish man and picked him up. He walked to their bedroom and put Tino under the covers. "Rest, wife." He muttered as he turned his back to the other. Tino sat up in the bed and grabbed Berwald's arm gently. "Stay, Ber... Please..." Berwald let the scariness drift from his face, though it still seemed to be there. He moved the other man a bit and laid down under the covers next to him. He set his glasses on a nightstand as Tino hugged him tightly. "Goodnight Ber...," he mumbled before falling asleep. Berwald kissed his forehead and fell asleep next to him.

When Tino woke up in the morning, the sun rays were creeping through the curtains. He blinked and sat up after a moment, loosening the Swedish man's grip on his waist. He felt a lot better than yesterday. He poked the sleeping Swedish man as he smiled. Berwald woke up and sneezed into the air. Tino laughed softly and smiled. "Looks like you are sick now Ber~!" He smiled as Berwald pulled him back next to him and they cuddled before going downstairs to eat some breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally on my Deviantart page, but since I am thinking about closing it, I decided to upload it here and make it better.


End file.
